Mitch (Video Game)
Mitch is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. He is a hunter for Ericson's Boarding School. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Mitch's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was sent to Ericson's Boarding School sometime before the apocalypse for his interest in making explosives out of fertilizer. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 During the early days of the outbreak, the teachers at the school left Mitch along with rest of the children to fend for themselves. "Done Running" Mitch is first seen with Brody and Aasim as they are returning to the school after a hunting trip. He is also seen sitting with Willy in the school's courtyard while waiting for dinner, crafting a wooden spear with his knife. He is later seen at the end of the episode during the showdown between Clementine and Marlon, staying quiet throughout most of it and remaining neutral, until Clementine reveals Marlon's secret. After Marlon is talked down or disarmed by Clementine, Marlon will solemnly surrender however at that moment Alvin Jr. shoots Marlon in the skull instantly killing him. Mitch and the others stare at Alvin Jr. in shock as the episode ends. "Suffer The Children" Following the events in "Done Running", as seen in a flashback, Mitch was enraged by Alvin Jr. killing Marlon. Mitch confronted Clementine and berateed her, causing Alvin Jr to tell him to back off. He pulled out his knife and threatened her with it, however, Clementine either talked him down or snatched the weapon. (Determinant) Either way, he walked back to the others and examined Marlon's body. Later on, when Clementine and Alvin Jr. tried to apologize for there actions at Marlon and Brody's funeral, Mitch chastised them along with calling Violet a bitch for trying to stand up for them. He suggested to the others vote whether they dhould vote to exile or punish Clementine and Alvin Jr. Mitch, along with four others, voted to throw the pair out. When Clementine and Alvin Jr. returned after Alvin Jr. was wounded from shrapnel, Mitch remained hostile towards them. Later on Mitch searched the greenhouse for supplies with Clementine, joined by Ruby to keep the peace. Arriving at the greenhouse, they found the door locked. Mitch suggested Clementine find another way in and check the place out before they also entered. Clementine entered the house and managed to take out the three walkers inside by herself, which impressed the wary and bitter Mitch. Inside the greenhouse, the pair located the barbed wire they plan on using to protect the fence. Mitch spotted fertilizer to where he explains he used to make bombs out of stuff, remarking they could use it to attack the raiders if necessary, all he needed was a propane tank which Clementine found also. When the group discovered the hidden door to the Science lab, they went inside only for Clementine to almost get grabbed by a walker trapped in fence, revealing it to be the School's old nurse, Ms. Martin who Ruby loved for being the only teacher to stay behind and actually care for them before she sacrificed herself when walkers attacked allowing the others to escape. Mitch saw as just another walker so suggested that they should burn it around back, while Ruby wanted to give her a proper burial. Clementine decided for them. (Determinant) After this, as the students prepared for the impending attack, Clementine checked in on Mitch while he made his bomb to provide assistance. When the bomb failed the first time, Mitch freaked out, telling her they do not have he needed to work on it alone to ensure it worked in time. Mitch finally accepted Clementine, even thanking her for trying to help. The following night, Mitch braced to defend the town from Lilly and Abel. Clementine told Mitch, along with Willy, to prepare the bomb for when the Raiders broke in, however Omar is shot in the leg, setting off the fire-fight. Mitch and Willy sneaked behind the raiders, attempting to set up the bomb trap. Their plan went ary when Lilly lured Tennessee out by mentioning his sister, whom she grabs and holds a knife to. Mitch successfully detonated the bomb, the explosion knocking the raiders and Lilly, dazing them. Mitch rushed at Lilly, but she stabbed him in the neck with her knife, horrifying Willy. Lilly then jabbed her knife into Mitch's head, killing him. Mitch's sacrifice enabled the others to make it safely inside the admin building and mount a defense against the raiders with their traps set up by Willy and Aasim to avenge Mitch. Willy later mourned Mitch's death, with Ruby comforting him. Death Killed by * Himself (Caused) After sparking his homemade bomb, the explosion caused Lilly to be disabled temporarily, he then attempts to take her out. * Lilly (Accidental) '' However Lilly's fast reflexes ultimately led to her accidentally stabbing him in the neck, fatally wounding Mitch and then proceeds to stab him in head to prevent reanimation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mitch has killed: * Himself ''(Caused) * Numerous counts of zombies and animals Relationships Alvin Jr. Mitch thinks AJ is hilarious, either because AJ tells him off for swearing, or AJ swearing himself (Determinant). Later in the episode, he is one of the many people to witness AJ kill Marlon, and appears shocked by it. Appearances Video Game Season 4 * "Done Running" * "Suffer The Children" Trivia * Mitch is the second person to have accidentally been killed by Lilly, the first being Doug. (Determinant) Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased